ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight to The Finish
Fight to The Finish is some of the Past Villians are gathered and taken to Earth and are sent to run amock, but luckily there is still heroes standing by to protect them. I just want to Note that I thought of the Idea but Ice(Ice came up with the name, very thankfull for that) and Vegito(he helped pick the villians and forms(for himself). Main Characters *SSJ4 Vegito-Will be known as Vegito, for abbreivation *IceMoonCloud-Will be known as Ice *SuperSaiyanKrillin-Will be known as Ssk *Super 17-I'll refer to him as 17, most of the time *Frieza *Cell *Omega Shenron-Will be referred to as Omega *Janemba *Baby Vegeta-Will be referred to as Baby Story ''Part 1'' Vegito, Ice, and Ssk were all training on Mount Paozu so they wouldn't get disrupted. Ice was the one who was winning in the sparring match to witch Ssk and Vegito had teamed up against because they were losing. "Come on boys is that all you got?"said Ice while flinging Ssk threw the air. "You do realize that we're holding back so we don't hurt you right?"replied Vegito charging at Ice only to be knocked away with a kick to the head. "You could have fooled me. But then again you two have never been very strong."Ice said trying to intimidate them. "Oh yeah? Well then try taking this blast head on."said Ssk preparing a Kamehameha. Ice stood there and watched as he continued to charge it. "You really believe you can hurt me? Well then take your best shot."she said standing there as still as a rock. Then Ssk fired. Right as it was about to make contact Ice sensed how strong the attack was and countered with a Kamehameha of her own. "What the Hell!? Are You Trying to KILL ME!?"she screamed after the smoke cleared up. Ssk was sitting there rolling on the ground laughing until Vegito walked over to him and kicked him in the side. "Ow! What did I do?"asked Ssk dodging a kick to the head. "You know what you did. You nearly killed Ice!"screamed Vegito. "No I didn't! Look at her!"he screamed back. Vegito and Ssk turned around to she Ice starring into the distance. "What is it Ice?"Vegito walked over and put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "I thought I sensed something in the distance."she replied. "Well let's go see what it is to make sure it's nothing bad"said Ssk standing up and taking off with Ice and Vegito. They arrived in a city to find Super 17, Frieza, and Janemba rampaging. "Hey! Look, the troopers have arrived"said Frieza pointing at the Trio. Super 17, Janemba, and Frieza all started to laugh. "I'll take Janemba."said Ssk. As he rushed down and rammed against Janemba sending him into a building. "I'll take Frieza."said Ice flying down and punching Frieza sending him flying. "And I'll take Supe....."Vegito said before being cut off from a punch to the face from Super 17. Vegito and Super 17 started into a ferious brawl. 17 knocked Vegito to the ground and kicked him into the air blasting him several times. Ice starred Frieza in the eye's right before they started fighting. Frieza started to punch Ice over and over sending her threw building after building. When she stood up she was hit with a Supernova sending her flying again. She stood up and prepared to attack. Frieza came at her at full speed, she kicked him into the air and punched him to the ground. Ssk and Janemba stood there motionless then they both disappeared clashing at certain points. Janemba kicked Ssk to the ground and then blasted him. Janemba landed beside Ssk and kicked him into the air and then into a building. Janemba shot Fire Breath at Ssk, who used a sheild to protect the people in the building. Super 17 and Vegito were going all out punching and blasting. Vegito could do little blasting because 17 would just absorb it and add to his own energy. 17 kicked him into the air and blasted him into a building, knocking over the building and the rest of the block. "You do realize I've been holding back right?"said Vegito landing in front of 17. "You're crazy. With how bad I'm beating you, you would have gone all out by now."replied 17. Vegito smiled and then started to power up. "So you were holding back, to bad you're still not strong enough."he said as Vegito continued to power up. Then Vegito turned into a Super Saiyan. "This good enough for you?"Vegito asked punching 17 into a building. "As a matter of fact...It is!"replied 17 charging strait into Vegito and sending him into a building. Vegito blasted 17 and then kicked him into the air. 17 countered with a Ki Blast right before being hit with a Kamehameha. Ssk felt Vegito transform into a Super Saiyan and wondered if the past villians really are that strong; it was told that Goku and Vegeta defeated these villians, so why would it be hard to defeat them now? He thought about it a minute and figured that the villians were probably stronger the Vegeta and Goku, but they managed to beat them. So he decided that if one of these villians were strong enough to go provoke someone into a Super Saiyan, then that's what he would do. He went False Super Saiyan to fight Janemba. "What weaklings, having to go Super Saiyans to defeat there enemies."thought Ice as she took a punch to the face and a blow to the ribs."Then again I think I might have to also considering Frieza has proven to be a match. Maybe I should."she thought punching Frieza to no affect. "Hey, pesent what is going through that thick skull of yours?"asked Frieza mockingly. "Non of your business, you freak."she replied. This enraged Frieza to the point were he began just to start smashing Ice around, pounding her into the ground after about five minutes Frieza started to get bored. "This is starting to get boring. Let's skip to the part where I kill you."said Frieza preparing a Death Ball. "This is bad! If I don't do something right now he's going to kill me!"Ice thought to herself as Frieza continued to charge his Death Ball."Okay I'll have to go Super Saiyan." Ice began to power up to a Super Saiyan. Frieza started to become scared remembering how bad a Super Saiyan had beaten him in the past. He launched his Death Ball at Full Power, and Ice caught it with her bare hand and threw it back at Frieza. Frieza launched it into the atmosphere creating a Nuke Like explosion. Ice appeared in front of Frieza and smacked him to the ground. "It's over Frieza! Your day has arrived!"she said blasting a Masenko at Frieza only to have it hit back at her. When she looked she saw Cell and was taken by surprise and slammed into a wall by a powerful blow. Ssk was figthing Janemba with his full power. He was smacked up into the air and blasted to the ground. He stood up to met with a fire blast to the face. "Come on! Why can't I beat him!?"screamed Ssk. Janemba walked over to him and smashed him into the ground and began to charge a Ki Blast. Ssk returned fire right as Janemba blasted him and sent Janemba flying. He stood up and started to blast Janemba over and over again, before losing False Super Saiyan."Well looks like my time is up."he said before collapsing. Janemba walked over to Ssk and started to step on his head, before he was killed from an attack from behind. Janemba fell over dead and Ssk looked up to see Omega Shenron. Omega walked over to Ssk and picked him up. "Puny Saiyan. Saiyans only lose they will never win."said Omega crushing Ssk's skull. Ssk started to scream in pain, then figured that he would have to be more then just a Super Saiyan to defeat Omega and he powered up to Super Saiyan 3 blowing Omega away, who was not prepared for the burst of energy."You still going to say that after I beat you?"replied Ssk. Omega and Ssk locked hands trying to shove the over one to the ground. Ssk started to scream and through Omega into the air and blasted him. 17 and Vegito were still fighting with Vegito losing. Vegito tried to take off to recharge his energy, but his leg got grabbed, and he was slammed into the ground. 17 walked over to Vegito and laughed. "Your so pathetic! I can't believe I thought you would be a challenge!"said 17 as he continued to stand over a defeated looking Vegito."Oh well I'm off to kill you friends now." he said as he walked away. As soon as he turned and started to walk away something grabbed onto his shoulder."You're not going anywhere! Only back to Hell where you belong!"screamed Vegito in his Super Saiyan 4 form. 17 starred in awe until he was sent flying from a punch to the face. "You're never going to hurt my friends! You're not even going to make it out of this fight alive!"he screamed as he kicked 17 into the air. When he was about to blast 17 with a Galick Gun he was blasted away. When he looked up he saw Baby Vegeta. "How nice of me to drop by don't you think?"said Baby blasting Vegito in the ground. He walked over to Vegito and started to laugh until he was met with a Kamehameha blast to the face. He stood up and him and Vegito continued to fight. Ice was trying to fight both Cell and Frieza who had teamed up to fight. Frieza hit Ice to the ground with a powerful blow from his tail, and Cell kicked her back into the air before she could even reach the ground. "This is impossible they can't be this strong!"Ice thought as Cell and Frieza continued to beat her up. Cell started to crush her in a bear hug. She felt like she was about to be crushed and she decided that is not how she wanted to die. "I'm not going to let it end this way!"screamed Ice as she powered up to a Super Saiyan 2, and punched Cell in the face sending him flying. Cell stood up and charged full speed at Ice. Ice countered it with a full speed charge of her own, they ended up colliding into each other witch ended up breaking Ice's arm. Ice jumped in the air and kicked Cell in the face. After Cell stood up he grabbed Ice by the neck and started to choke her. Omega was beating the living daylights out of Ssk blow after blow. Ssk didn't have enough power to counter, nor did he have any power to go into any of his Super Saiyan forms. "What's wrong Saiyan ''not strong enough? To pathetic? TO WEAK?! That must be it! You're to weak to do anything!"Omega said as he continued to beat Ssk. "I'm not beaten yet! I've still got one more trick up my sleeve!"screamed Ssk as he started to power up. "I'm not stupid! If you think that any of your Super Saiyan forms can beat me,......YOUR WRONG!"screamed Omega as he punched Ssk in the face sending him into a building. "Te....n.....Ten......Times.......Kaio-ken!"screamed Ssk as he lite up with a chrimson aura around him. Omega was taken by Surprises but was not fooled by Ssk's attempted to make it seem like he had over powered Omega. Omega grabbed him and started to throw him into building and everything else. ''Part 2 Vegito continued to fight both Baby and 17. He was putting up the hardest struggle of his life. He had just managed to knock out Baby for a brief moment when 17 slammed him into the ground. 17 picked Vegito up and started to repeatedly punch him in the face. "Just give up. You have no chance against me." said 17 kicked Vegito to the ground. "I will never surrender as long as there is breath in my body." said Vegito collapsing to the ground. "Well if that's the case. I'll just crush it out of you!" screamed 17 kicking Vegito over and stomping on his ribs, breaking them. Vegito screamed in pain. "That was easy." said 17 kicking Vegito across the ground. 17 began to walk away. "I'm...I'm not dead. I'm not dead yet!" screamed Vegito transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 and charging at 17 and punching him from behind, puncturing him. 17 fell forward. 17 tried standing up again but Vegito just kicked him back down to ground ground and Vegito stomped on him putting his foot strait threw him. "Die Bastard!" screamed Vegito blasting 17, obliterating him. Vegito charged at the unconscious Baby and obliterated him with a single shot. "Now to try and help my friends." said Vegito powering down, and taking off to find Ice and Ssk. Ice kicked Cell in the face escaping his grip. Frieza zoomed by and kicked Ice into the ground. He jumped back into the air with Cell and blasted her. Ice was just about to lose her Super Saiyan 2 form, but then she noticed that both Cell and Frieza were starting to get worn out. "What's wrong boys? You getting tired." said Ice standing up straight trying to look confident. Ice had noticed when she stood up that her left arm was broken, but she could still use it. "You better watch what you say Saiyan!" said Frieza charging at Ice. Ice knew she would only have one chance to take out Frieza. She charged a Super Kamehameha as fast as she could and blasted Frieza. Frieza was caught off guard and did not have enough time to block or evade the attack and was blasted to death, leaving behind his scorched body. Cell looked surprised by the attack before being caught off guard by a kick to the head. "Come on Cell. I thought you said you were perfect." said Ice delivering a heavy blow to Cell in his gut. She then started to beat Cell, who had trouble blocking the attacks from the kick to the head. Ice decided to finish it quick. She kicked Cell into the ground and blasted with Angry Kamehameha, obliterating him completely. Ssk was stilling being knocked around by Omega. "I will not die today!" screamed Ssk powering up to Super Saiyan 3. Omega only laughed. "This might kill me, but I'll do whatever it takes to beat you! Kaio-ken...times....30!" screamed Ssk powering up even more. He charged at Omega and delivered a blow to his arm, but only merely fractured Omega's arm. "You will pay for that dearly!" screamed Omega blasting Ssk's arm and breaking it. Ssk powered up to a Kaio-ken times 50. Ssk began to fight evenly with Omega; despite his body taking serious damage from the 50x Kaio-ken as a Super Saiyan 3. Soon Ssk had no choice and pushed himself to a 70x Kaio-ken. He started to barely over power Omega, because of all the power being taken out of him. Omega and Ssk started to beat each other on an even level, each one losing power. Ssk fired a Super Kamehameha and blasted Omega back into Syn Shenron. Ssk then easily over powered the weakened Syn. "I won't die like this!" screamed Syn opening his mouth to absorb the dragon balls. Ssk powered up to a 90x Kaio-ken in his Super Saiyan 3 form and blasted with a Full-Power Super Kamehameha, obliterating Syn. ''End'' Ssk collapsed to the ground smiling, and completely out of power. Ice and Vegito walked over also smiling that they had all won their fights. "So how does it feel to win, Ssk?" asked Ice jokingly. "It feels good. But I think I broke every bone in my body from that Kaio-ken, or at least it feels like I did." said Ssk. "Don't worry. We'll help you to a hospital." said Vegito picking Ssk up along with Ice and helping him to the hospital. END! Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Story invented by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Fan Fiction Category:Team Fan Fic Category:Series Category:Sagas created by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Sagas